


would you let me know your plans tonight?

by TheLovelyOrchid



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Binary Kageyama Tobio, Non-binary character, Team as Family, being outed, i love these gay volleyball idiots, kage has baggage and the teams’ learning how to deal with that, the whole team is also queer in different ways but it isn’t specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22458163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyOrchid/pseuds/TheLovelyOrchid
Summary: When he comes to practice before school the next day and Daichi somberly announces that Kageyama has quit the volleyball team, Shouyou can’t even comprehend his words.Kageyama… left… the team. Kageyama… left the team. Kageyama left the team.Kageyama left him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club
Comments: 2
Kudos: 175





	would you let me know your plans tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> This started off as a kind of vent fic after a similar situation happened to my friend (which would not be the first time this has happened in my friend group, but I digress). I left it to sit for a bit and then came back and finished it, and it kind of took a turn I wasn’t expecting, but I think it turned out okay, so I hope you’ll enjoy.
> 
> The title is from the song “Friend, Please” by Twenty One Pilots, which I listened to after writing this and thought “welp, that sounds like a good title” and here we are.
> 
> (Also, feel free to take the KageHina in whatever way you’d like. Platonic or romantic, it’s your choice friends.)

Shouyou’s first inkling that something is off is when Kageyama doesn’t answer his texts. It isn’t anything serious or important, just a text about the crazy dream Shouyou had the night before, but it’s still strange for his setter not to answer with at least a derisive “dumbass”.

But it’s early on a Saturday, and maybe Kageyama’s busy or sleeping in or not paying attention to their phone, so Shouyou lets it slide.

When he arrives to the gym for practice that afternoon not even slightly out-of-breath because he didn’t need to race Kageyama, he starts to worry just a little bit.

When practice starts and the other first-year still hasn’t arrived, doesn’t even come in late muttering borderline-insincere apologies, Shouyou starts to really worry.

When practice ends and no one has seen or heard from them, Shouyou almost goes into full-blown panic.

What could keep Kageyama, someone who would probably _sleep_ on the volleyball court if they were allowed, from coming to practice? Did something happen with their family? Was someone hurt? Dead? Were they okay?

Shouyou sends about 30 text messages on the way home. He gets a reply to none of them.

When he comes to practice before school the next day and Daichi somberly announces that Kageyama has quit the volleyball team, Shouyou can’t even comprehend his words.

Kageyama… left… the team. Kageyama… left the team. Kageyama _left_ the _team_.

_Kageyama left_ _him_.

When Shouyou makes his way from the gym to the school after practice, all he can see is red. How could that- that _asshole_ just fucking quit?

He spots Kageyama in the flow of students entering the school.

“Kageyama!” He shouts. He’s almost too pissed to notice the way Kageyama tenses at it, and he’s definitely too pissed to care. And then Kageyama flat out ignores him, which only serves to make Shouyou _more_ pissed. “Don’t ignore me, you bastard!”

At this point, Kageyama has disappeared through the doors of the school building, and Shouyou, still a good few minutes from actually making it into the school, is really just making a scene. He clenches his jaw tightly, intending on releasing the full extent of his wrath on Kageyama the moment he’s able to see them again. But then he gets to class, and it’s already begun, so he resigns himself to silently fuming until lunch.

He glares at Kageyama through almost the entirety of their pre-lunch classes. He knows they can feel it, because their hand shakes as they write, and good. It serves them right to be nervous of Shouyou’s wrath if they’re just going to quit the team with no explanation. It, at the moment, escapes Shouyou that it is uncharacteristic of Kageyama to be nervous or afraid of anything he has to say, ever.

When lunch rolls around, Kageyama shoots quickly from the classroom, and Shouyou is forced to follow them to that stupid milk machine. He watches Kageyama mechanically press one of the buttons for strawberry milk and does not give them a chance to pick it up.

“What the hell, Kageyama!”

They start, as if they had stupidly expected to have lost Shouyou. They grip the strap of their bag.

“Hinata…” They start, but they haven’t even turned around to face him, which just pisses Shouyou off all over again.

“No!” Shouyou yells. “If you’re gonna give me some crap excuse for leaving the team, at least look at me when you say it!”

“I’m sorry.” They still haven’t turned around.

“If you’re sorry, then come back!”

“I can’t!” They say, and it’s almost… desperate. It makes Shouyou pause. “What can’t you understand about that, dumbass?”

“What I can’t understand is why you would quit the team when we’re finally improving,” Shouyou says, trying desperately to hold onto that anger he struggled to contain only a moment ago. “If you’re sorry, and if you don’t want to quit… then come back.”

Kageyama takes a deep breath and mumbles something Shouyou can’t hear.

“What? Kageyama, I don’t-”

“They found out, okay!” When they finally turn around to look at Shouyou, he notices the circles under their eyes. “Is that what you wanted? Is that a good enough reason for you? My parents took my phone and found the chat and they know. I- There’s nothing I can do about it, so it’s over, okay? I’m… I’m done playing volleyball.”

Shouyou just stares at Kageyama dumbly and can’t understand what they’re saying. They looked at the chat.

“… They made you quit the club?” Shouyou says stupidly.

“Yeah, they… they thought you guys had something to do with it, I guess.”

Shouyou thinks about the angry middle school King and about the cranky new first year who couldn’t stop pissing him off and about his best friend Kageyama who asked the team to use they/them pronouns, and he thinks about them, for the first time since Shouyou has known them (quite possibly the first time in forever), smiling when they all did. He also thinks about the views of Kageyama’s very traditional parents and about everything their very queer volleyball team said in that group chat. 

“That’s stupid.”

“Yeah, I know, dumbass.” Kageyama clicks their tongue, scuffing their shoe against the ground. “But there’s really nothing I can do about it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?” The question tumbles out of Shouyou’s mouth before he has a chance to even register the thought.

Kageyama shrugs and turns back around, crouching to pick up the milk Shouyou had completely forgotten about.

“It’s not really you or the team’s problem,” they say like it’s an indisputable truth.

And there’s so many things Shouyou could say to that.

Of course it’s their problem. Kageyama’s a part of their team, and now they’re down one of their main players, and a setter at that. They’ve all gotten used to Kageyama’s precision on the court, and it’s a blow to their power as a team. And besides that… Kageyama’s their friend, and they’re hurting, and there’s so many reasons that that alone is their problem.

But then Kageyama is walking away, and Shouyou hasn’t said anything of those things, and Kageyama has disappeared around the side of the building, and Shouyou is still just standing and staring like an idiot because _how could Kageyama think it wasn’t their problem?_

And Shouyou knows the answer, knows that what Kageyama went through in middle school isn’t the kind of thing you can get through without at least a few scars, and it fills Shouyou with a new kind of anger. It’s one that makes him think, and he carries it all the way to practice after school.

At practice, Shouyou can’t hit any sets. It isn’t Sugawara fault, really. They just haven’t played together enough for him to make sets for Shouyou like Kageyama does. Like Kageyama _did_. It doesn’t help the anger growing in Shouyou’s chest.

They take a break.

“Sorry, Hinata,” Sugawara says sheepishly while Shouyou reties his shoes off the court. “We’ll get the hang of it soon, I’m sure.”

“Do you… Do you know why Kageyama quit?” Shouyou asks, not looking up from his laces.

The question seems to stun Sugawara. It takes him a second to answer Shouyou. “Not really, no.”

“Their Royal Highness probably thought they’d gotten too good for the team.” It’d been a while since Tsukishima had used that nickname. Shouyou thinks distantly that he must be angry, too.

Shouyou looks up from the ground and to the rest of his teammates, either off the court taking a break or practicing close by. Do any of them know?

“Daichi-san?” Shouyou says, gaining the captain’s attention. “Did Kageyama tell you why they left the team?”

“Uh… no. Takeda just told me they quit, and then… I told all of you.” He says unsurely.

He looks to their club advisor questioningly. He shrugs. “Kageyama didn’t tell me themself, administration just emailed me the other day. They didn’t say why.”

“None of you know why Kageyama quit?” Shouyou says dumbly.

“Shouyou, why do you keep pushing this?” Noya butts in almost bitterly. “They quit, and that’s on them. It doesn’t matter why.”

“Of course it matters why!” Shouyou shouts, and he’s mad again. He’s mad that the rest of the team doesn’t find it strange that Kageyama just up and quit the sport they love. He’s mad that his first thought was to be angry with Kageyama without even thinking about the fact that Kageyama would _never do this_. He’s mad that those dickheads from middle school treated Kageyama like shit and that Kageyama didn’t tell any of them what happened because they thought it would be just like that and that _they all proved them right_.

“Kageyama’s parents found the chat,” Shouyou drops it like the bomb that it is. He watches every one of his team member’s faces turn pale. Takeda looks confused, and Ukai seems completely lost.

“The chat?” Takeda asks for clarification.

“The volleyball group chat where all we do is send practice reminders and make stupid gay jokes,” Shouyou says. “Kageyama’s parents snooped on it and found out everything and forced them to quit the team, and then they didn’t say anything because ‘it’s not our problem’ and we went and acted like _it wasn’t_.”

The whole team is silent.

After a moment, Ukai pipes in seriously, “Are they safe?”

It takes Shouyou a moment to process that question. There was no doubt in his mind that what Kageyama was going through sucked, but he hadn’t actually entertained the thought of whether or not they were in any danger at home.

“I- I don’t know,” Shouyou says hesitantly. He thinks about how Kageyama looked when he saw them. “They’re hand was shaking in class. I thought… I thought it was because I was glaring at them, but… They also looked really tired. And… and I remember they- they flinched when I shouted at them this morning. Does that- I don’t think that means anything, does it?”

Ukai and Takeda share a look, and it suddenly dawns on Shouyou that this could all be a lot more serious than he thought it was.

“Did they seem okay?” Sugawara asks softly from beside Shouyou. He turns to find a very worried setter staring back at him.

“I- yeah, they- I thought they looked fine,” Shouyou says in what is probably the least convincing way possible. Sugawara only nods. The worry doesn’t go away. Shouyou looks and finds it on all of his teammates’ faces. He’s sure it’s on his too.

Shouyou takes a deep breath and stands up. “I… I’m gonna bring them to the gym tomorrow at lunch. Everyone just… be here.”

Practice doesn’t really go anywhere after that. They all leave early, and it’s hard for Shouyou to sleep that night.

At practice the next morning, Shouyou can tell no one’s focused on the ball. Sugawara’s sets seem miles off, Noya misses over half the balls he dives for, and Shouyou can’t jump even half as high as he usually does. Even Tsukishima is unusually quiet.

When it’s time to go to class, Shouyou feels somewhat relieved just seeing Kageyama sitting at their desk in one piece. At lunch, he manages to be fast enough to stop Kageyama before they even get fully out the door.

“We’re going to the gym,” Shouyou tells them, leaving no room for argument. He should have known Kageyama would try to argue anyway.

“Hinata, I already told you-”

“I know what you told me,” Shouyou cuts in. “But… just trust me, okay?”

Shouyou is almost shocked at how easy it is to get Kageyama to follow him after that.

When they round the corner of the building and catch sight of the entire team waiting in front of the gym entrance, Kageyama freezes. “Hinata, what is this?”

“A reminder,” Shouyou says, stopping too. “That we’re a team. Which automatically makes your problems our problems.”

“But we _aren’t_ a team,” Kageyama says, and it crushes Shouyou a little, but he knows why they say it.

“Yeah, we are,” Shouyou insists. He holds out his hand. “Now come on. You’re team is worried.”

Kageyama looks at him, and there’s no anger or indifference like there usually is. There’s hesitance and… fear. Shouyou knows it’s because of what happened in middle school, because Kageyama still hasn’t fully gotten over it, and this time he won’t waver in the face of that truth.

“I’m not moving until you take my hand,” Shouyou says firmly. “So unless you wanna be here all day…”

Kageyama looks at Shouyou’s face then back to his hand. They lift their hand up slowly and take his. They both walk over to the team, and it’s funny to watch Sugawara and Daichi try to keep the rest of the team (read: Tanaka and Noya) from immediately swarming Kageyama. Shouyou says “try” because, surprisingly, it doesn’t work.

Luckily, they both just apologize profusely for being terrible senpai, to which Kageyama doesn’t have a valid response. Shouyou can tell it still means a lot to them anyway.

Asahi sympathizes with having to leave the team, Daichi gives them a smile and a gruff nod that strikes Shouyou as distinctly father-like, and Shimizu offers them a warm smile.

Then Sugawara comes up and puts a hand on each of Kageyama’s upper arms and gives them a smile that’s reassuring and kind and so very Sugawara and asks Kageyama softly, “Are you doing okay?”

“Yeah, I- I’m doing alright.” Kageyama squeezes Shouyou’s hand then, and he isn’t sure if it’s to signal that they’re words were a lie or that they hadn’t prepared themselves for the level of kindness Sugawara is often prone to. Shouyou squeezes back either way.

“We missed you too, by the way.” Yamaguchi draws Kageyama’s attention to where he and Tsukishima stand off to the side. “Tsukki doesn’t wanna admit it, but we both did.”

Tsukishima clicks his tongue disapprovingly but says nothing else.

Shouyou looks at Kageyama, who looks like they’re trying very hard to hold everything together.

“Yeah,” they say, like there’s something stuck in their throat. “I… I miss being here.”

“I miss you being here,” Shouyou whispers.

Sugawara looks at him, and Shouyou realizes his mistake.

“I want to _come back_ ,” Kageyama tries to say, but it turns into something like a sob at the end.

Sugawara moves around Kageyama so he can rub their back, but he doesn’t know what to say. Shouyou takes Sugawara’s place in front of Kageyama.

“Hey,” Shouyou says softly. And it’s weird, because he’s certain he and Kageyama have never spoken to each other like this, but then again, Kageyama has never been outed to their parents or quit the team or cried like this in front of everyone, and Shouyou has never worried about whether or not someone on his team was safe and okay like he is right now. There’s a first time for everything. So he takes both of his best friend’s hands, squeezes them as tightly as he can, and tells them, “We’ll figure it out. We always do, yeah?”

Kageyama looks at him, mouth trembling, and nods. “… Yeah.”

“Kageyamaaaaa,” says a wobbly voice from behind Shouyou, and suddenly two separate forces are crushing Shouyou into a hug with Kageyama. He doesn’t have to look to know that it’s Noya and Tanaka.

“I see you all made up pretty fast.”

Shouyou wiggles his way out of the hug, forcing the two second-years to take a few steps back, and finds Ukai approaching them, Takeda close behind. Both adults look at Kageyama.

“Kageyama, could you come with us for a moment?” Takeda says. “We’d like to talk to you about something.”

Kageyama looks down at Shouyou, and he feels that weight in his stomach again at the idea of a much more serious situation.

He looks first at Sugawara, hand still hovering at Kageyama’s back, then at Noya and Tanaka, who look like they still want to be hugging Kageyama, and then at the rest of the team, faces all creased in worry. He squeezes Kageyama’s hand one more time, nods, and lets go. “We’ll be here when you get back.”

Kageyama nods in return. “Yeah.”

Shouyou thinks they believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was to your liking. Please feel free to leave any comments or kudos you may feel like dropping, and check out my one (1) other Haikyuu fic or any of my other fics you might like.
> 
> Have a lovely rest of your night/day.


End file.
